Esquecendo
by Rita Medeiros
Summary: Com algum sentimentalismo estranho, seu não mais amor.


**SOBRE ESQUECER AMORES EM FOLHAS AMARELAS. **

* * *

><p><em>Sim, isso seriam os desvaneios de uma jovem, assombrada por aquilo que chamam de amor. Então, não a ignorem. Ela já está tentando fazer isso, não piorem a situação. Eu agradeço se vocês quiserem realmente compartilhar desse momento melancólico e nostálgico. <em>

_Agradeço, _

_a autora. _

1. SAUDADE- Sentimentos que provocam paranóia, divagações e lágrimas. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Saudade enloquece, ainda mais quando não dá pra acabar com ela da maneira que a gente quer.

2. SAUDADE- Falta da pessoa amada.

3. SAUDADE- Vontade de materializar a pessoa amada ao nosso lado. Agarrá-la, dizer poucas e boas, beijá-la, bater nela e dizer o quanto a amamos. Depois bater nela de novo.

4. SAUDADE- Sentimento de falta que alguém querido faz, tristeza.

* * *

><p><em>1ª Mensagem. -Caixa de mensagens 1002/2011_

É muito mais fácil você ter esquecido, eu tenho certeza. Mas ao mesmo tempo uma voz dentro de mim grita por uma resposta, ela suplica e tenta me enlouquecer. Eu não agüento mais conviver com isso. Eu não agüento excluir e armazenar seu número no meu celular centenas de vezes e todas as noites lutar comigo mesma para não te ligar e não ouvir sua voz. Eu odeio ter que admitir isso, mas eu sinto sua falta. É, a droga da saudade vai consumindo aos poucos a minha sanidade. Por que você não me liga mais? Você disse que ia ficar tudo bem! Você se esqueceu disso? Você estava mentindo?

* * *

><p>2ª <em>mensagem- Caixa de mensagens 1102/2011_

As vezes eu me pego pensando se não deveria interferir. Eu queria muito que você soubesse a verdade, eu desejo do fundo do meu ser... você me deu rosas, você me deu todo o seu amor e eu só te dei um adeus.

Eu não sou fria assim, entenda! eu também sinto, eu sinto até demais, e o que eu sinto me consome todo o tempo, acho que eu te amo, e isso é uma droga.

* * *

><p><em>3ª mensagem- Caixa de Mensagens 1202/2011_

Eu quis o melhor pra você e o melhor pra você, acredite, não era eu. Eu me pergunto o que você poderia estar pensando agora... você poderia estar se gabando... pensando que eu o quero de volta.

Oh não, não pense nisso... somos mais felizes e melhores quando estamos separados. Eu sei, estou me contrariando, mas é melhor assim... eu sempre acreditei que devemos amar o certo e o saudável, mesmo que não seja o que nós queremos. Mas eu queria muito saber como você está. Eu queria poder ver de novo seus olhos verdes, corajosos e suavemente gentis. Eu queria, ah droga, querer não é poder. Eu tive que escolher! Era eu ou você... eu só posso lamentar, não é?

* * *

><p>4<em>ª Mensagem- Caixa de Mensagens 1302/2011_

Ainda... por pura curiosidade minha, você se lembra de mim, você se lembra do que tivemos juntos?

Você se arrependeu do que tivemos, é verdade. Você achou que foi pura burrice. Você não se lembra do que sentimos? Acho que não. Agora... agora eu tenho que esquecer sobre nós.

Quando me lembro é como se fosse um punhal contra meu peito pelo modo que tudo acabou. Mas o que eu posso fazer agora? Só esquecer-te. Em algum lugar nós erramos. Eu sei, nós éramos tão perfeitos um para o outro! Éramos iguais. Mas parece que da mesma forma que os opostos se atraem, os semelhantes se repelem. Agora eu só suponho que devemos ficar assim.

* * *

><p><em>5ª Mensagem- Caixa de mensagens- 1402/2011_

Você se arrepende de ter segurado a minha mão? Mas apenas me diga, você se arrependeu? Se arrependeu de nosso beijo, de ter afagado minha mão? E você ainda se lembra? Ou você nos esqueceu? Eu preciso saber. Preciso saber se eu realmente fui alguém especial para você. Eu só estou prester a cair, querido, a cair ainda mais no amor. Eu não tenho culpa se não consigo esquecer de nós... ainda. Mas eu sei que a memória é como uma peneira. Eu queimarei todas as fotos, e o passado será apenas uma lição. Quando eu te encontrar outra vez, só vou te cumprimentar com um olá, porque um abraço seria superestimado para alguém que resolveu te apagar da memória e do coração, como você fez. Obrigada, vou conseguir esquecer de nós.

Com algum sentimentalismo estranho,

Seu não mais amor.

* * *

><p><em>E ali, queridos leitores, em algum canto da sala, um jovem estava sentado sobre a poltrona ouvindo sua secretária eletrônica.<br>_

- Bem, eu recebi suas mensagens... as cinco. Eu estou bem, também espero que você esteja bem... boa noite.

_E ele sentiu um aperto no coração. É estranho como um coração partido dói, ele nunca mais vai ser o mesmo... ele queria falar mais, só que dentro dele o orgulho não deixava. _

_Leitores, não posso inventar um final feliz para essa história. Ponho a mão sobre meu coração por eles, é fácil esquecer qualquer lembrança boba de nossa cabeça, mas acreditem: o coração nunca, nunca esquece de nada. Gostaria de abraçar a garota agora, fazê-la entender que não existe culpado em fatos irreversíveis. Ela certamente sofreu tanto quanto ele. Não era amor, leitores! era uma coisa fraca, que se mantinha em pé por causa de uma amizade mais fraca ainda. Pobre garota, sofreu tanto... eu tive dó. Mas vivemos assim, rodeadas de passados presentes._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**_Eu prefiro não comentar... mas eu achei que precisava escrever isso. Hermione x Potter, eu não sei... achei que seria bom um romance entre amigos, mas não acabaria bem. Os opostos se atraem e os semelhantes se repelem... eu acho isso.  
><em>

_Obrigada a você que leu e me desculpem se fiz alguma coisa errada. Devo parar de escrever coisas estranhas e sem nexo. Reviews? ;x _


End file.
